Photograph
by FreCous
Summary: Kasamatsu mendengus saat hari sibuknya diganggu oleh Kise–Model yang akan difotonya. Sho-ai. AU! Happy KiKasa-Day (7/4 or 4/7)


Summary :

Kasamatsu mendengus saat hari sibuknya diganggu oleh Kise–Model yang akan difotonya. AU! Happy KiKasa-Day~ (7/4 or 4/7)

.

Photograph

Warn : AU! KiKasa. Abal. Typo. Dll.

Disc : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Ruangan luas dengan lampu setengah padam itu terlihat ramai akan banyak orang yang saling berbicara dan mengatur berbagai set-set dengan latar berbeda untuk pemotretan.

Disalah satu set dengan pemandangan pantai, terlihat seorang gadis berpose berdiri dengan sebelah tangan memegang topi, dimana blower berangin sedang mengarah padanya. Senyum mengembang diwajah sebagai penyempurnaan pose didepan kamera yang tengah diatur. Tidak lama, lampu-lampu blits menghujani dirinya yang hanya berbalut pakaian renang tipis dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian sudah banyak pose yang diambil. Set kini mulai digilir untuk berganti latar, menandakan jika sesi pemotretan telah selesai, meski sesekali bentakan sedikit keras dilayangkan oleh sang fotografer karena mimik wajahnya yang kurang realistis dan ditanggapinya dengan anggukan serta ucapan maaf.

"Saya minta maaf jika Model kami kali ini sedikit merepotkan, Kasamatsu-san. Dia masih baru menjadi Model" kata wanita berambut coklat pendek itu sopan, dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Miss. Saya sudah sering memotret Model baru, jadi tidak perlu minta maaf"

Kasamatsu Yukio tersenyum samar dan dibalas kekehan pelan dari wanita didepannya. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum memanggil Modelnya dan pergi dari ruangan. Kasamatsu menatap kepergian mereka hingga menghilang dibalik pintu, baru akan berbalik untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih banyak. Sebuah pelukan dari belakang melingkupi tubuhnya yang sedikit pendek dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan sebuah dagu diatas kepala.

"Yukio _cchi~_ Aku kangen- _ssu!_ "

Tapi pelukan itu tidak bertahan lama karena Kasamatsu menyikutnya dan dibalas ringisan sakit dari sang pemeluk. "Kenapa kau disini, hah?"

Kise Ryota cemberut mendapati pertanyaan judes plus ketus dari Kasamatsu. "Tentu saja untuk pemotretan- _ssu!_ Sekalian menemui Yukio _cchi~_ "

Menyerngitkan alis, Kasamatsu mengambil note kecil dari saku celana. Membaca sederet kanji yang tertulis, sedangkan Kise menatapnya dengan wajah seperti anak anjing yang menemukan mainan favoritnya. "Namamu tidak ada disini" Kasamatsu menunjukkan note miliknya yang merupakan jadwal siapa saja yang akan dipotretnya hari ini.

Kise mengambil note kecil yang terselip pulpen ditengahnya itu dari Kasamatsu. Dia menuliskan beberapa huruf, Kasamatsu menatapnya datar dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kise mengembalikan note itu pada Kasamatsu. Disana, tulisan kanji Aomine Daiki dicoret, digantikan tulisan kanji Kise Ryota.

Kasamatsu mendengus, lagi-lagi si mata sipit itu tidak memberitahukan tentang pergantian Model padanya. "Kau datang terlalu awal, jadwalmu jam 4 sore"

"Huh, Yukio _cchi_ gak asik- _ssu_. Apa salahnya aku datang lebih awal, kita bisa makan siang bersama bukan?" Kise bicara dengan semangat, tangannya kini sudah mengandeng tangan Kasamatsu untuk mengajaknya makan siang.

"Ck, jadwalku penuh hingga sore, jangan ganggu" decak Kasamatsu, mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Kise darinya tapi sia-sia. Kise semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, Kasamatsu menatapnya tajam.

"Ano.. Maaf, menganggu." Furihata Kouki berkata dengan suara sedikit bergetar, mengalihkan atensi keduanya. "Kasamatsu- _sensei_ , sudah saatnya pemotretan ke-5"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar" sahut Kasamatsu yang kemudian menatap Kise, menyuruh Kise melepas tangannya yang dengan enggan Kise turuti. Kasamatsu mendengus hari sibuknya kali ini akan bertambah sibuk karena kehadiran Kise Ryota –Model yang akan difotonya.

.

Pemotretan hari ini berlangsung meriah seketika semenjak Model cukup terkenal Kise Ryota datang. Wajah-wajah penghuni ruangan yang tadinya serius berubah 90° menjadi lebih banyak tawa meski ujung-ujungnya mereka kena damprat Kasamatsu yang sedang kesal. Tapi memang, jarang-jarang Kasamatsu menunjukkan ekspresi selain wajah grumpy andalannya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Kise menjahilinya mulai dari menyembunyikan kameranya, memaksanya minum-minuman manis, mencekokinya dengan cheese cake hingga hampir tersedak, mencoba memeluknya saat bekerja memotret meski Kasamatsu selalu menginjak kaki Kise, mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya hingga berhamburan dimeja, dan membaca keras-keras email memalukan dari beberapa stalker yang entah darimana mereka mendapatkan alamat emailnya. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan Kasamatsu yang melempar beberapa barang didekatnya pada Kise–meski tidak kena karena Kise menghindarinya.

"Kalau begini Yukio _cchi?_ "

Kise bertanya dengan menyibakkan sedikit helaian rambut depannya kearah belakang. Dada bidangnya terkespos karena sengaja kemeja dengan motif garis-garis bagian atas itu tidak dikancingkan. Tidak lupa senyuman dan kedipan yang membuat fansnya menjerit histeris, namun karena diruangan hanya terdapat para Kru dan Model baru–justru tatapan kagum yang terlihat.

Kasamatsu mendengus lelah. Terserah Model itu mau pose apa, tentu saja dia masih kesal dengan kelakuan Kise tadi. Meski begitu Kasamatsu mengangguk samar dan menfokuskan kamera didepannya untuk mengambil gambar. Ini yang terakhir. Ya, pemotretan terakhir Kise, sedangkan dirinya masih ada tiga Model lagi yang belum terpotret kameranya. "Oke. Sudah selesai"

"Eh? Sudah selesai- _ssu?_ " tanyanya tidak percaya. Kise berjalan mendekat ke Kasamatsu yang sibuk mengusap lensa yang sedikit kotor. "Bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang?"

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, sudah sana pergi" kata Kasamatsu dengan nada mengusir yang malah dihadiahi tatapan puppy-eyes dari si kuning. "Yukio _cchi_ tega mengusirku," seru Kise dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat, Kasamatsu menatapnya kesal.

Dan setelah perdebatan tidak penting disertai tendangan Kasamatsu, akhirnya Kise mengalah dan memilih pulang lebih dulu. Kasamatsu mendengus, memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening sebelum memberi deathglare pada orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tawa tertahan dan kekehan geli.

"Apa lihat-lihat!? Sana kerja!"

"Jangan terlalu serius Kasamatsu- _san_ ~" Takao Kazunari berseru keras setelah berhasil menahan tawanya. "Nanti cepat tua loh!"

"Takao, kalau kulihat editingmu belum selesai. Kubuat Imayoshi menambah jam kerjamu!"

.

Kasamatsu menatap jam tangannya, pukul 10.00 malam. Membuka pintu didepannya dan dengan cepat segera masuk. Tidak terlalu peduli meski pintu rumahnya ternyata tidak dikunci dan ruang tamu yang temaram, dia melepas jaket yang dipakai dan melemparkannya ke sofa.

Berniat untuk mandi, langkah Kasamatsu terhenti saat tubuhnya terdorong dan membuatnya terlentang di sofa. Kasamatsu bisa merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang dan tubuhnya yang tertindih. Menghela napas, Kasamatsu mengusap wajahnya lelah–oh, ayolah dia ingin istirahat!

"Kise, cepat menyingkir at–"

"Tidak mau- _ssu!_ " Kise menatap Kasamatsu dengan wajah cemberut. "Yukio _cchi_ tega- _ssu!_ Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mengosongkan jadwal hari ini dan membuat jadwalku tiga hari sebelumnya padat agar bisa merayakan _anniversary_ kita tapi Yukio _cchi_ malah sibuk dengan model-model itu, terlebih Aomine _cchi_ "

Kise mendudukkan dirinya disela kaki Kasamatsu yang terbuka. "Nanti kalau Yukio _cchi_ malah diambil Aomine _cchi_ gi–"

"Kise. Aku tidak peduli dengan Aomine, dan aku minta maaf, oke?" Kasamatsu menyela perkataan Kise sebelum perkataannya melantur. Kise menatapnya masih dengan wajah cemberut, sementara tangan Kasamatsu kini tengah mengusap kepala pirangnya. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke pantai minggu depan, hm?" bujuknya.

Hening sejenak, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Usapan Kasamatsu terhenti saat melihat wajah Kise yang kini menyeringai–seringai mesum lebih tepatnya. "Hm, tapi aku ingin melakukan hal lain saat ini~"

Dengan gerakan cepat Kise mengalihkan tubuh Kasamatsu kelengannya tanpa perlawanan karena Kise memegang tangan Kasamatsu. "Kise! Turunkan aku, oi!" wajah Kasamatsu bersemu saat Kise mengendongnya. "Kise!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Ryota–hmph"

-END-

* * *

A/N : Happy KiKasa Day Minna~ *Tebar bunga(?)*


End file.
